Injustice
by Wisdoms Daughter6
Summary: "So that's about it. Think you can handle it?" "Yes, seems easy enough. Now where do I get one of these.. video game consoles?" When Apollo shows Athena the wonders of a video game will she be able to handle the world of gaming? (Formerly known as the guest "Wisdoms daughter")


** Hey everyone this is my first story so please no flames, but constructive criticism is greatly accepted. As you can see by the summary i am formerly the guest Wisdoms daughter for anyone who I have reviewed for. Please enjoy and review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson related that belong****s to Rick Riordan, or the video game Injustice that belongs to... who ever made the game. **

"Ugh. That sea spawn, how dare he insult me! His head is full of kelp." Athena thinks to herself as she storms out of the throne room after an ever "joyful" meeting of the gods. It was filled with the usually boring nonsense Zeus makes them all sit through, and of course the constant arguments that have been going on for the past couple centuries.

"How dare you say anything about my wife Ares."

"Not like she likes you, she likes me better ugly! I wasn't thrown off Olympus."

"Admit it Artemis, I'm older."

"Apollo when are you going to give it up. I am older!"

Athena couldn't take it anymore why couldn't they get through a dumb meeting for once, but what really got to her was that stupid god of the sea who just had to open his mouth. Athena tries to shove her thoughts out of her mind as she heads to her room to get away from her family. She tries to think of good things like battle plans, and ways to destroy Percy Jackson if he ever hurts her daughter. Those thoughts were one of her favorites though Annabeth never seemed to agree. The goddess was so lost in thought that she didn't notice she had gone the wrong way and was in front of Apollo's door until she heard him screaming inside.

"Take that Joker! You will be destroyed! Jump, Kick, OH super move, that's gonna hurt in the morning," screamed Apollo.

"What in the world is he doing in there?" thought Athena, "And who is the joker?"

"Apollo, open the door!" she shouted as she banged on the door. She heard a groan as the noise ceased to exist and the god opened the door in front of her.

Apollo leaned on the door frame and asked in a clearly annoyed tone, "What do you want Athena? I was just about to finish kicking the Joker's butt."

"Well I was walking by and I heard shouting. What exactly were you doing in there and who is the joker?"

"Oh, that was me playing this game Hermes showed me it's called Injustice, and the Joker is a villain on it. Come in and I'll show you," Apollo replied as he gestures for Athena to follow him inside. The goddess of wisdom ventured inside, and followed him to the living room. As soon as she saw the living room she decided Apollo needed a life; he seemed to have too much time on his hands. There were at least 15 cans of soda on the floor. Fast food wrappers and pizza boxes scattered the room, while the lights were turned off, and the pillows to the couch were propped against each other. In front of this was a wireless game controller, and a giant flat screen with a paused image of 2 animated people that looked like they were fighting each other. Apollo sat down and grabbed the controller. Athena was a little wary of what might be hidden in the couch, so reluctantly she sat down on the arm rest.

"Okay, so these are the heroes," Apollo said pointing to one side, "And the rest are the villains. You can play as either, and play multiplayer…"

For the next hour he showed Athena how to choose players, who they were, some basic moves, and everything else she would need to know to play the game.

"So that's about it. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, seems simple enough. Now where do I get one of these… video game consoles?"

"The Xbox? Well you could get it at any Bestbuy or have Hermes deliver it, but maybe I could let you borrow it for a while I was planning on going and bugg... I mean visiting Artemis this weekend anyway so..."

"Thanks, that would be great," interrupts Athena as she started to grab the console and game from Apollo, "You need to get out of the house so I'll just be on my way with this."

She grabbed everything and flashed to her room before Apollo could reply.

**- The thing we all love… linebreaks-**

"Okay? Now what did Apollo say? Create my own file, then hit load…" Athena thought to herself. It took her 30 minutes just to figure out how to put all the wires together to turn the machine on; getting to where she could actually play the game was the real mystery.

Would you like to load a new file?

"Yes, finally!"

"Okay, single player, now what…"

Play story, Battles, S.T.A.R labs, Single fight, Training.

"I think he was playing single fight let's try that."

About 20 character boxes flashes onto the screen.

"Great let's get this game started."

Athena knew who most of the characters were so she chose to be the hero Wonder Woman and to fight the easiest villain she knew of, Killer Frost. Apollo's exact words about how bad of a villain Killer Frost is was, "She stinks so bad that if they made a movie in the first 5 seconds of her being on screen she should be thrown off a building to her death by her own team! Then at least she would have given the rest of us some entertainment."

The goddess didn't understand why he thought she was so bad, but she knew that he had been able to kill her easily and for her first try having someone easy may help.

3...2…1… GO.

20 seconds later…

"OMYGODS! Apollo was right for once. She is really easy to beat."

Would you like to play a new round?

"Ya, why not? Who should I be now…?" Athena settled on Wonder Woman again because she liked how in the game herself is the heroes patron, it even says "Athena guide me." She really liked that. Then she chose Aquaman considering it reminded her of Kelphead, and this would be a great way as any to settle her anger at him.

Thus started her obsession with the game Injustice.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Annabeth's POV

"But Annabeeeeeth!" Percy whined, "If I go with you your mom might kill me."

"Fine seaweed brain. Don't go, stay here. I'll be back in ten minutes," I said in an annoyed tone at my boyfriend.

"I can't let you go alone though," he exclaimed.

"Well make up your mind Percy, I don't have all day!" Exasperated I threw my hands in the air and yelled at him.

Percy just smirked, much to my annoyance, and told me his plan, "Oh I know, I'll walk with you but not go in, that way I can keep you safe and not die."

"Alright, if that will get you to actually hurry up, now let's go!" I told him trying not to lose my cool again. Percy smiled and put his arm around my shoulders as we started walking through the halls of Olympus to my mother's home. I just needed to verify designs for the Olympus throne room with my mom, but because Percy made everything difficult this was taking twice as long as it should. As we walked Percy tried making small talk.

"So..," he said rubbing his neck like he normally did when he was nervous or trying to think of something to say, "How's everything at camp? Any trouble that requires me to come use my awesomeness to kick some butt?"

I started laughing, "No seaweed brain we don't need you to come use your 'awesomeness' to kick butt we are perfectly fine." I put air quotes around awesomeness and he made a face at me.

We stopped in front of my mom's house when we heard yelling. "NO! Die already! Take that kelp head! You are no match for me Poseidon give up already," we heard my mom scream.

Percy gave me a look like "What the Hades is she doing in there?" I shrugged and turned the knob to find it unlocked. I walked through the door and turned to see Percy slowly backing away. "Well? Are you going to make me go alone?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Umm Annabeth, from what I can hear there is a very angry Athena beyond this door, and she seems to be yelling insults at my dad and I really don't want to be a target for that anger so I'll just stay right here and wait for you," he said looking at the door like inside would be his destruction, but hey maybe it would be you never know with my mom.

"Fine seaweed brain," I said, "You're such a baby sometimes." I left Percy outside and went to go look for my mom. "Mom," I called, "Mother are you in here?" Her reply was another horrid yell.

"So close…. Yes come on die! Do not try and feed me to your shark. Yes he is dead finally!" I took that as a sign that things had gotten really ugly. I went into a dead sprint through the house towards the source of the noise.

**-Over the river and through the woods to the line break we go-**

I burst into the living room out of breath immediately examining the damage. Looking around I saw something that shocked me. The room lights were off and the blinds closed the only light available was coming off the TV screen, and what was on the screen was not like it should be at all. Normally the television was used to watch shows on national geographic and listen to classical music. Instead up on the screen was a hero (Wonder Woman I think it was) cheering over a victory. I look around the room some more to find empty soda bottles and fast food wrappers on the floor, my mother never has that, a video game console (what the Hades), and in the middle of it all on the floor leaning against the couch was my mother Athena.

"Mother," I yelled, "What is going on here!" She didn't even look up so I go and stand right in front of the screen.

"What! Who," She yells, "Oh… Annabeth what are you doing here?"

"I came over to talk to you about some of the designs for Olympus, but I should really be asking what are you doing? I come to find you screaming at a video game, and you never play video games."

"Well it's something Apollo showed me. Want to play here I'll show you, but umm Annabeth dear I thought you weren't coming until Wednesday?"

I look bewildered at her, my mom the goddess of wisdom is here in the dark playing a video game not knowing that today is Wednesday, the day that I said I was coming over. I walk over to her, being careful to avoid the junk on the ground, and kneel on the floor in front of her. "Mother," I start to say in a calm voice, "Today is Wednesday."

She looks at me shocked. "How can it be Wednesday? Its only Sunday and we had a council meeting," She says looking like she wants to have a breakdown. I've never seen my mother like this and to be honest it was scaring me a little. She's Athena the goddess of Wisdom she is supposed to be the one who is calm and composed; not about ready to drop to the floor from exhaustion of playing video games.

"Mom," I say, "Are you telling me that you have been playing this video game none stop since Sunday?"

"I-I- well yes I think that is right, but how can…" she stuttered looking as if ready to cry.

"It's alright mom," I put a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you tell me what you remember?"

I sat next to my mom as she told me a recap of all she could remember. When she finished she sat staring at the TV screen like a part of her was lost. "You need to give this back to Apollo, you know that right. You can't have another video game console in your house or you may never leave," I told her.

"I know," she sighed, "I didn't think I would get so crazy about this game. 3 days? I played the game for 3 days."

I nodded my head and started to clean up the Xbox and everything that went with it. When I was done I went into the kitchen to get my mom something to drink while she finished cleaning the rest of the living room. I came back to see her sitting on the couch in a newly cleaned room with classical music playing. Handing her a glass of water I made sure that she was alright before handing her my design notes and telling her I had to get going.

I walk out of the house closing the door behind me to find a sleeping Percy on the doorstep that I almost tripped over. "Perseus Jackson!" I yelled, "What do you think you are doing?"

Falling off the slab of cement groaning, Percy got up to see what had disturbed him. I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous look he had on his face, and the small drool stain on his cheek.

"Really Wisegirl? You couldn't have woken me up from my dream nicely?" he said attempting to compose himself.

"Well if you hadn't been sleeping this wouldn't have happened," I said matter of factly, "now let's go seaweed brain." Grabbing my hand we started walking back to the front of Olympus.

"So what exactly happened with your mother?" he asked me, "Would I have been brutally murdered?"

"Actually no," I replied, "She had gotten this new superhero game from Apollo to try, and she actually ended up getting obsessed crazy huh?" As we kept walking I proceeded to tell him about the fiasco with Athena.

"Well," he said, "Sounds, umm interesting. Was the game Injustice? It's super awesome I can understand how she could get addicted to it. I have the game at home, want to come over and play with me?"

"In your dreams seaweed brain. After what happened to my mom I don't want to go anywhere near that game and you should probably not play it very often either. I may just have to tell Sally to give you restrictions on it," I told him. He stuck his tongue out at me and the whole way home carried on to tell me why he should be allowed to play without being monitored, and also why I should not be a "stick in the mud" and play with him. Let me just say it was a long walk home.

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know in your reviews. :)**

**-WD**


End file.
